


Self destruct

by Lune_joon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Magnus, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Mature content ahead kiddies, Protective Alec, Protective Raphael, Saphael, Tired Magnus, bamf Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune_joon/pseuds/Lune_joon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus tags along on a seemingly routine mission and it doesn't go well.The group is obviously out numbered and Jace is nearly uncouncious. So Magnus does the only thing he can think of, sends the four others back to the institute and stays to face the hoard alone. Raphael bursts in and finds him kneeling on the floor of the warehouse exhausted.<br/>Cue a protective boyfriend a pissed vampire best friend and maybe even some 'I'm so glad you're alive, but if you ever do that again ill kill you' sex</p><p>Or Magnus would die for the people he loves but the people he loves will not let that happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self destruct

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some prompts so i know what to write next!

To say the least this mission could have been going better, Magnus glanced back at Izzy and Clary who were currently dragging along a injured Jace behind them as he weakly insistined he was fine. Magnus rolled his eyes; it was noble pretending he wasn't hurt but it wasn't really what any of them needed right now.

Alec was a few feet behind the rest scanning the walls  
"over there"  
He spoke gesturing towards a door "we can barricade ourselves in that room until we come up with some sort of plan"  
his eyes looked back to them for approval.

After a few seconds of complentating Izzy seemed to agree it was their best chance  
"Okay, yeah good job spotting that Alec it's the best option we have"  
she steered Jace in the direction of the door making the decision for the group, Clary moved accordingly on his other side of him. Once they entered the room Magnus placed as much protection on the door as he could while also saving some energy for the fight they were sure to have. He turned back to the group

"So does anybody have a brilliant plan? I doubt the four of us plus a very injured Jace can take on the horde of demons we just encountered"  
Magnus breathed there was a calm bitterness about him; and the other four looked just as grim. And to top it all off many very unsettling noises were coming from the hallway and seemed to be getting closer. It wasn't long until they're were several demons throwing themselves at the other side of the door rattling the hinges.

"Good thing you brought a warlock with you!"  
Magnus spoke smiling a look if realization dawned on the group and Jace looked ready to smack him.

"Are you saying you can just make a portal but let us think there was nothing to be done?"  
Jace spoke and Clary giggled at his expression.

"Maybe"  
Magnus spoke again "funnier that way"  
Alec made his way over to Magnus a faint smile breaking his stoic battle expression, and kissed his temple.

"You're so dramatic"  
Alec smiled faintly down at him,

"Yeah well you love it"  
Magnus replied turning with a flourish and creating a portal in front of himself.

"Alright this should lead to the institute infirmary so Jace can get some help"  
Magnus turned to the three  
"you guys go first."

The girls staggered over balancing Jace between them,

"Thanks Magnus"  
Izzy said and Clary nodded to him to distracted in keeping a now nearly uncouncious Jace upright to say a proper goodbye.

"Yes yes, you can thank me for saving you later right now the banging on the door is getting louder so I think it would be best for you to get back quickly"  
Izzy nodded and the three stepped through the portal.

"Alright your turn darling" Magnus turned to Alec smirking as his boyfriends face turned slightly pink from the pet name ,

"Alright"  
Alec spoke stepping forward then turning and extending his hand to Magnus "come on."

Magnus smiled "think of the institute Alexander"  
Magnus smiled

"I know that Mags, come on we really have to go."  
Alec said urgently Magnus stepped forward placing his hands on Alecs shoulders

"Yes you really should be going" Magnus then did something Alec had not been expecting he pushed him backwards and into the portal, Alecs eyes widened in realization and he reached for his boyfriend but Magnus had already stepped back.

"Magnus!"  
Alec yelled out realizing just what he was intending to do but he was already through the portal and Magnus snapped it closed behind him.

What Magnus just did didn't exactly make him feel like the best person in the world right now, but he knew that he couldn't just let these demons loose in New York. And now at least the others were out of harms way, maybe Catarina and Raphael were right when they called him reckless he thought absently as the monsters on the other side of the door broke through it at last and flew into the room and more specifically at Magnus.

He grinned faintly dropping the glamour on his eyes to reveal the golden cat eyes underneath, magic began to flow from his fingertips and when the first demon who dared to move forward flung himself at Magnus he obliterated it with a wave of his hand.

He knocked the first few back with minimal effort but the others were moving forward and a wave of demons converged on where he stood.

Well this is great Magnus was truly in his element with no one to protect just him and his enemy locked in battle he killed demon after demon Until only a few remained it and he took care of the rest before looking around at the mess he had created there had been several forsaken with the demons and he laughed realizing just how lucky he was to be alive, he dropped to his knees in the middle of the scene out of complete exhaustion but Magnus had to admit he was impressed with himself he just took care of a small horde of demons and several forsaken single handedly. He was about to fall forward when a familiar vampire burst in.

"Raphael?"  
Magnus questioned wondering if he was seeing things or not,

"Yes it's me you stupid warlock" Raphael picked up his kneeling form with ease "what were you doing here anyway? Was it for your nephilim? always nearly dying for those shadowhunters."  
He scolded Magnus merely smiled before passing out from exhaustion and over exertion.

                     ~    ~     ~    ~  ~

When Magnus awoke the first thing he saw was Raphael attached to his fledgling

"Aw come on guys can't a guy who just had a very tiring day not have to wake up to his best friend tounge fucking in front of him"

Magnus sat up trying to hide his delight that Raphael and Simons relationship was obviously doing quite well; behind fake annoyance. Simon jumped away from Raphael flushing red,

"I'm so sorry Magnus we didn't mean to.. well I guess we kinda meant to, anyway I called Clary her and the rest should be here soon!"  
Simon look throughly embarrassed Magnus just laughed.

"How long was I out? And how did you find me?"  
Magnus found himself asking he was half sure Raphael had been a hallucination and he would wake up in the middle of the warehouse

"You've only beem out for about 30 minutes and we vampires have this thing called great hearing and I've developed an even greater sense called the 'i know when Magnus just got himself in deep shit sense' it's quite useful "  
Raphael answered coldly  
"Alec sounded quite frantic on the phone so I would brace yourself for a pissed lightwood or two they all aren't exactly happy at what you did and to be honest neither am I, you could have died Magnus but I guess that doesn't matter to you"  
Raphael narrowed his eyes at Magnus, he smiled back sheepishly

"It Seemed like a good idea at the time"  
"It always does you're so busy being self sacrificing you forget how many people need you"  
Raphael scoffed before turning to leave, Simon watched him go.

"He isn't really mad at you, he looked about ready to cry when he burst into the hotel, and he didnt leave your side until he was sure the only reason you collapsed was exhaustion, he cares about you an awful lot "  
Simon spoke fondly still staring at the spot Raphael had just vacated.

"He's one of my oldest friends I'd be just as scared for him, I suppose he's right I should be more careful" Magnus sighed and Simon finally turned to him

"Damn right you should there's some people that would kill you if you died, me included. But thank you for protecting Clary"

Before Magnus could say anything back the door flew open and a distressed crew of shadowhunters -including an apparently healed Jace- all stormed in, and Alec was on him in an instant.

"You idiot!"  
He spoke looking slightly murderous which made Magnus swallow nervously,

"Maybe we should give these two a minute, but don't you think this gets you out of a lecture from me"  
Isabelle spoke in an accusatory tone ushering the others out if the room. Magnus shuddered under Alecs stare,

"Don't leave me with him! He'll kill me!"  
Magnus begged which made several of them laugh despite the circumstances.

"You brought this on yourself by being a reckless dumbass!"  
Clary spoke over her shoulder before laughing and closing the door behind the group Alec hadn't stopped staring at him.

"Listen I'm sorr- mmph" Magnus could only start his apology before Alec was kissing him like it would be the last time he ever did.

"I'm going to kill you after I make sure you're okay"  
Alec pulled away raking his eyes over Magnus checking for any kind of injury

"Do you have any idea what I was thinking? What was going through my mind when we got back to the warehouse and the room was covered in demon filth and you were nowhere to be seen?!?"  
Alec half yelled looking ready to break down.

"I know, I'm so sorry I can't imagine how I would have felt if it was you who stayed behind but I needed to know you guys were all safe, I'm not hurt I promise just a little tired I know I'm a self destructive asshole and I also know you aren't weak I wasn't pushing you off cause I think you can't handle yourself but Jace was hurt and if you guys stayed I'd be more worried about protecting you all then I was about fighting I'm just so so sorry Alec please don't be mad at me"

Magnus finished his rant clutching onto Alecs sleeve like a child would; looking at him as if he was scared Alec would leave him. The thought made Alec soften immediately

"I love you you idiot so please refrain from dying"  
Alec breathed out, looking at Magnus like he'd dissapear if he looked away.

"I love you too Alexander"  
Magnus replied and he surged forward to kiss him again but Magnus pulled back to soon for Alecs liking and he trailed after his lips.

"As much as I'd like to kiss you all night I think we should probably go home to my loft"  
Magnus smirked winking at him all his lost confidence at the earlier apology swiftly returning, Alec groaned.

"You're going to be the death of me Magnus Bane"  
Alec stood offering his hand "you gonna take my hand this time or push me again?"  
Alec asked a teasing smile gracing his oh so kissable lips.

"Keep making comments like that and I will push you"  
Magnus replied moving to stand, Alec just grinned and took his hand as they walked to the door. Alec turned the knob and they both marched out to find that everyone but Simon and Raphael had left probably to finish the report for the clave but for the first time in a long time Alec found it hard to care that he wouldn't be helping.

"Izzy wanted me to tell you they went back to the institute to rest she assumed you'd be going to Magnus's anyway"  
Simon spoke smiling at them  
"Hey Alec have you ever gotten the full dumort experience?"  
He suddenly asked turning to Alec

"Other than running through it trying not to die no"  
Alec responded quite coolly Simon just rolled his eyes.

"Come on I'll give you the grand tour these two need to talk"  
He gestured to Magnus and Raphael before grabbing onto Alec and hauling him away but Alec shook him off and walked normally. Raphael turned to Magnus

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk when you woke up; Simon informed me I was being well.. an ass"  
He said looking rather nervous it was a look that didn't suit the normally cocky vampire at all.

"It was my own fault, I made you think I was dying it must have been awful, I know if I saw you in the state I was in I might have not been the nicest when you awoke either" Magnus felt awful he made all these people worry so much for him he really was a selfish warlock. Raphael moved to him and pulled him into an akward half hug, it took Magnus by surprise, Raphael wasn't one to engage in physical contact unless It was Simon but it was a valiant effort none the less.

"Alright as much as I'm enjoying this akward conversation and this equally akward if not more so hug I'm guessing the sun will be rising quite soon so you and your fledgling should probably be preparing your coffins"  
Magnus said in an attempt to lighten the mood it seemed to have worked when Raphael stepped back and punched him in the arm.

"Yeah yeah, really funny let's just go find Simon and Alec"

"Oh my god you didn't call him shadowhunter, and you apologized to me! Who are you and what have you done to my cranky vampire friend?" Raphael turned and punched him again.

~      ~       ~      ~        ~     ~     ~      ~     ~

When Magnus and Alec staggered into his loft the sun was just rising and after assuring that his magic was back to full power and he wasn't gonna collapse at the attempt of a portal they said goodbye to the vampires and returned to Magnus's apartment but as soon as Magnus had closed the portal Alec was kissing him.

Alec quickly crowded him against the wall and placed his hands on either side of his head effectively trapping Magnus between him and the wall, not that Magnus wanted to go anywhere. He pulled back to catch his breath

"If I had of known almost dying made you want to kiss the life out of me I would have done it ages ago"  
Magnus joked looking up and Alec and panting slightly.

"Oh haha very funny if you ever pull something like that again I'll kill you myself"  
Alec retorted before letting his voice drop "but right now all I'm interested in doing is fucking you until you forget every word but my name"  
He grabbed Magnus's ass and hoisted him upwards Magnus squeaked and wrapped his legs around Alecs waist.

"Where did my sweet little Alexander go?"  
Magnus mused dramatically placing his hand over his heart  
"the one that couldn't say anything dirty without turning red"

"He grew up"  
Alexander answered smiling at the cliche exchange before falling right back into what he was previously doing making an absolute mess of his boyfriends neck he licked a stripe up the side of his neck and nibbled behind his ear. Magnus let his head fall back and smack against the wall exposing more of his throat to Alec who took the opportunity and sucked a mark into his Adams apple and anywhere he could reach with his tounge.

Magnus lazily tugged at the hem of Alecs shirt "off"  
He whined hoping Alec would get the hint and remove the article of clothing Alec grinned

"You first"  
he said moving back to pull Magnus's shirt off and then his own Magnus grinded down on him as well as he could from his position wrapped around his waist but it seemed to be good enough when Alec let's out a deep moan at the friction.

"Bedroom?"  
Magnus inquires tugging lightly at Alecs belt Alec hummed

"Definitely"  
and they began to navigate to the doorway while kissing Alec pressing Magnus against several surfaces as they went.

When they got to the room Alec practically threw Magnus onto the bed pulling at his belt in an attempt to remove what was left of his clothes. Magnus watched but became impatient and snapped his fingers making them both naked , Alec raised his eyebrow  raking his eyes over his lover sprawled out on the bed he eyes were half lidded staring up at him with lust and Alec wondered just how he got so lucky to be blessed with this incredibly beautiful man in front of him.

He fell to his knees in front of Magnus and pushed his legs apart licking a strip up the underside of his now fully erect member before suddenly taking it all into his mouth

"Jesus fuck a-alec" Magnus whined out wiggling his hips slightly Alecs hands trailed up the sides of his legs before securing on his hips abruptly stopping his movements. He bobbed his head a few times expertly sucking Magnus off humming he licked his tip and Magnus jerked violently.

"Oh god Alexander please" Alec looked up through his eyelashes moving himself up the length of Magnus's body placing kisses up him as he went he sucked his earlobe into his mouth before pulling back and whispering obscenely into his ear

"Please what baby?" Magnus could almost hear Alecs smirk the bastard, Alec moved back to his chest sucking his nipple into his mouth while massaging the other between his fingers enjoying the feeling of the great high warlock of Brooklyn becoming completly undone under his touch, Alec was wrecking him and he loved every second of it. A few seconds later Magnus gathered enough of his wits about him to answer the question Alec had previously asked

"Oh ah-Alec please fuck me I need you so much darling " Magnus attempted to speak as Alec continued his to attack his chest and nipples.

Alec pulled away causing Magnus to whimper

"I'm just getting lube baby"  
Magnus nodded and let his head fall back against the comforter, he felt the bed dip when Alec returned a few seconds later and his boyfriend bent down to give him a passionate kiss as if he was trying to portray everything he felt for Magnus through it Alec was always a man of action Magnus thought fondly but any thoughts were quickly abandoned when Alec brushed his lips over his ear and whispered

"Im going to stretch you know baby" Alec spoke soothingly "tell me if it ever starts to hurt."  
All Magnus could do was nod because Alec had pushed one finger into his entrance and it felt so overwhelmingly amazimg. He pumped that finger a few times before adding a second and a third curling his fingers inside Magnus it wasn't long until they brushed up against the bundle of nerves that made Magnus jerk and cry out. Alec smirked before pulling his fingers out and Magnus whined at the sudden emptiness,

"Are you ready?" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded vigorously

"Please Alec I need you now, please" Magnus begged, hearing his boyfriend under him begging for his cock made Alec want to take Magnus with everything he has but he didn't want to hurt him so he edged in slowly letting him get used to the feeling.  
"Tell me when to move beautiful"  
He whispered waiting patiently until Magnus shifted under him.  
"Now"  
and Alec didn't need to be told twice he began to thrust into his boyfriend hitting his prostate with every movement Magnus was clutching onto him like he was a life line and Alec leaned down to his ear again never once slowing the animalistic pace he set slamming into his lovers prostate again and agian.

"I want you to come untouched"  
He whispered sucking another dark bruise into his neck thrusting into him with everything he's got.

"Fuck Alec!" Magnus cried out his orgasm shooting through him like a rocket making him spasm and shoot his cum onto the sheets hearing his boyfriend yell out his name was enough for Alec and he thrust one more time deeply into Magnus before coming shouting out Magnus's name. They lay there tangled in each other for a few minutes breathing hard before Alec pushed himself up from where he had collapsed on his lover and winced as his over stimulated member slid out of Magnus. He crawled up beside Magnus and pulled him to his chest Magnus raised his hand and snapped lazily so they were cleaned up and wearing boxers and matching shirts, Alec looked down at the matching attire and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Matching outfits" He giggled kissing the top of Magnus's head

"Well of course they're cute" Magnus smiled snuggling further back into Alecs chest.

"You're cute" Alec retorted tickling his sides and he wiggled attempting to get away before Alec stopped and Magnus turned to kiss him

"I love you Alexander lightwood" Magnus breathed out falling in and out of sleep,

"and I love you too Magnus Bane" Alec responded looking down at the beautiful man in his arms and thinking there wasn't a singular place in the world he would rather be than with his beautiful, glittery, warlock boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so that's that  
> Leave a comment so I feel validated  
> COME SEE ME ON TUMBLR AND LEAVE PROMPTS PLEASE WRITERS BLOCK HAS ME  
> my username is Lafayette-flyteatea


End file.
